1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a war game playing apparatus and method; and more specifically to a method for combat resolution that eliminates the need to generate random numbers, and expands game play by giving players greater control over the actions of the pieces, characters or units that comprise the game. The invention works with most military strategy games by replacing the chance mechanism of the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 186,181 to Underwood discloses a game apparatus consisting of a board representing military engagement, and miniature soldiers having comparative value which determines the number of squares that the pieces can move on the board. Any piece has the power to "take" another one of the pieces coming within the range of its moves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,404 to Tebbs discloses a game specifically directed to aeronautical strategy. The game consists of a game board and pieces not limited to direct or diagonal movements. That is to say, turning movements can be used so that the heading of the aircraft indica on a piece may be changed. Such movements are said to afford a degree or realism in both maneuvering and strategy which is unobtainable in other games. Playing pieces are octagonal in shape so that aircraft heading indica may be changed in intervals of 45.degree. relative to the space occupied thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,463 to Zumchak discloses a naval combat game consisting of a plurality of squares and tabs defining the open sea in the Eastern and Western hemispheres, coastal waters and respective seaports. There are also provided games pieces representing naval vessels and their particular characteristics, ocean seaports and naval air bases, all of which cooperate to provide a game of skill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,389 to Read discloses a war game apparatus representing a battlefield. The apparatus consists of a plurality of interchangeable weapon pieces, each of which has an identification to represent a range of a particular weapon. The identification of the weapon corresponds to a particular board space in such a location as to be easily hidden from an opponent. This construction and arrangement of the board and pieces is said to represent more closely a true battlefield situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,965 to Dozorsky discloses a strategic military type board game consisting of a method wherein there is provided a rectangular board game of 126 checkered squares, and a plurality of pieces for each one of the two players, the pieces arranged at opposed sides of the board in such a manner that a "Capital" piece does not move and must be captured by the opposing side in order for the game to be won.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,070 to Watt discloses a strategy board game for naval battles consisting of a game board playing surface. A plurality of playing pieces represent naval vessels having a post extending therefrom. First and second visually distinguishable cylindrical rings indicate vessel power and vessel damage. The rings are stacked on the posts to provide the visual characteristics of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,837 to Hoffman discloses a game of military strategy that combines elements of skill and chance. A selector dial attached to each playing piece indicates status power of the piece. Games pieces of higher status power have the potential ability to kill, capture or wound a game piece of lesser status power. The selector dial is a movable circular disc divided into six segments corresponding to possible throws of dice. Status power of the playing piece is determined by the selector based on random number generation.
The conventional play for games currently available requires each player to take turns being the aggressor. When one player is taking aggressive action, the opposing player normally takes little or not action, as per scribed by the game rules. None of the conventional hobby war games permit both the attacking and defending players to perform turns substantially simultaneously. Nor do conventional hobby war games provide a procedures for combat resolution and expanding war game play without use of dice or other random number generators.